Love in an Elevator
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Hermione Granger finds out that her on and off again boyfriend Ron Weasley is cheating on her while at work. Will she find love with someone else in an elevator? Or will she take the cheater back? Written for Marauder Map Madness on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. This story was written for Marauder Map Madness on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My prompts for this were 185. The Elevators: (scenario) Making out in an elevator, and 189. Junior Assistant's Office: (character) Percy Weasley. I hope you all enjoy Love in an Elevator.**

Percy Weasley never thought he'd ever be making out with Hermione Granger in an elevator at the Ministry of Magic but that is just the position he happened to now find himself in. To understand how he got in this position you have to go back in his day to just about before lunch time. His brother Ron had come into his office to complain about something or other.

"Are you listening to me, Perce?" Ron whined at him. "She's really starting to get unbearable. I think it would be really helpful if maybe you talked to Hermione about it. She always looked up to you while we were in school."

Sighing Percy figured that the complaining Ron had been doing was about Ron's on and off again girlfriend Hermione Granger. He didn't see what Ron had to complain about. Hermione was a nice girl after all. Very intelligent. Kind. All the things any could want in a girlfriend. He looked across his desk at Ron. "I suppose that I could talk to her over lunch about it," he told Ron. "But I don't suppose anything is going to change unless you talk to Hermione yourself, Ronald."

Ron got up and rolled his eyes at Percy. "You really just don't understand," he told Percy. "Hermione needs someone to back up the information that I give her and who better to do that than you. Right?"

Percy nodded not really understanding why Ron liked to make his relationships complicated. Watching his little brother leave the office he sighed as he reached for a memo, knowing this would be the fastest way to reach Hermione, he jotted down a note about going to lunch with him. Sending the memo he went back to reading the report that he had been reading when Ron burst into his office to complain.

A few minutes later Hermione Granger interrupted his reading by walking into his office. She seemed very distressed so he motioned her to sit down. Putting the paper down Percy walked around his desk and sat down in the chair next to her.

"Hermione," Percy said gently putting a hand on her shoulder, "are you alright? What's wrong?" He was really concerned because he never seen Hermione this upset before.

"He's gone and cheated on me," Hermione sobbed putting her head in her hands. "I went to go and tell him that I was having lunch with you instead of him today and when I reached his office the door was closed. Which isn't that odd because Ron likes to catch a nap every once in a while before lunch but what odd was the door was locked." She choked on a sob. "I have a key to his office so I used it and when I walked into it there he was snogging Lavender Brown against his desk." She broke down even more after relating this story to Percy.

Ronald you stupid, git, Percy thought as he pulled Hermione into a comforting hug. He really couldn't believe that Ron would do something so stupid after coming to him for help with his relationship with Hermione.

"What am I going to do, Percy?" Hermione cried against his chest.

"You're going to come to lunch with me and forget my stupid git of a brother," Percy told her standing up and helping her up also. "Then we're taking the rest of the day off and going drinking." He'd broken up with a girlfriend before and knew exactly what to do. Well more like Penelope had broken up with him stating that he was to high strung for her. Either way it was his experience that taking a day or two forget things would make everything better. So that was what he had suggested to Hermione.

"Are you sure we should?"

"Of course I am." He gathered his jacket and held out his arm for her. "Let's go to your office and get your jacket and then we'll be on our way. Shall we?" He smiled down at her hoping to take away Hermione Granger's pain.

"We shall," Hermione hooked her arm thought Percy's. She let Percy lead her down the hall to her own office. Relief filled her as she saw Ron wasn't there trying to explain away what she'd seen. Gathering her jacket and other personal items she closed her office and locked the door. Walking down the hallways they made it to elevators with no incident.

That all stopped when the elevator door they stood in front of opened to reveal Lavender Brown and Ron in the middle of yet another make out session. Thankfully another elevator opened and Percy pulled Hermione into it. He could hear Ron calling Hermione's name and Lavender Brown's disgusted groans of annoyance. Thinking fast Percy did the only thing he could think of to make Ron hurt as much as he had made Hermione hurt. He pulled Hermione into a kiss.

What surprised him the most was the fact that Hermione kissed him back. That is how Percy Weasley found himself standing in an elevator with the doors closing making out with Hermione Granger. When the doors finally closed he pulled away from Hermione.

"I"m sorry," Percy told her looking anywhere but at Hermione.

"Don't be," Hermione told him. "I liked it." She put her arms around Percy pulling him into yet another kiss.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Love in an Elevator.**


End file.
